


Extraterrestrial

by IDidItForTheFanfic



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDidItForTheFanfic/pseuds/IDidItForTheFanfic
Summary: A series of short poems inspired by each of the lines from Katy Perry's ET, written for the Doctor and River Song





	1. You're so hypnotizing

He watches as she moves across the room  
Fluid and graceful  
A vision of beauty  
All to be his soon  
What do those dark eyes hold  
Lust and love and secrets  
A story being told  
A mystery shall unfold  
In between the pages of her book  
A kiss and a wink  
Spoilers sweetie  
How about a kiss  
A lover's greatest gift  
Her body and her mind  
She moves towards him again  
And like putty in her hands  
Caught in a trance  
Unable to think  
He smiles in his daze  
“Tell me, will you be mine tonight?”  
“Well that depends, oh love of mine.”  
“On what?”  
“Do you like to play?”


	2. Could you be the devil, could you be an angel

All my life I was told  
You were a devil in disguise  
But my own mother said you were an angel  
I stand before you now  
Not knowing what you are  
Not knowing how far  
I will go to be beside you  
I see you now  
I know just what you are  
A phantom  
A trickster  
A shooting star  
You flash by my life  
Lighting up my sky  
I beg you  
Oh please  
Set fire to my body  
Set my soul alight  
And in my hearts is blazing  
A love that can't ever be satiated  
A love for which I'll fight  
And a sinful passion I treasure each night


	3. Your touch magnetizing

We're being pulled apart  
But I can't stay away  
I'm stuck in your orbit  
Held by your gaze  
We meet in the middle  
Crashing comets  
Shooting stars  
Tight it your arms  
Hold me   
Touch me  
Make me your own  
I want to moan  
I want to feel you in me  
Watch our sparks fly  
This is how we collide


	4. Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing

I’m addicted to you  
I get high off your pleasure  
I long to hear your cries  
Your moans  
Your sighs  
Your love is a drug  
Please pull me under  
Let me savour you  
The shine of your lips  
The swell of your breasts  
The curve of your hips  
Deep ragged breaths  
Gasping against my skin  
Let me see you  
Shining in the light of our afterglow  
Before the morning glow takes you away


	5. They say be afraid

Fear him  
Fear the demon  
He burns everything down  
Stay away  
Be afraid  
Train to fight against him  
Bring him to his knees  
Make him beg and plead  
Bringer of darkness and death  
You will battle til your final breath  
But oh that first kiss  
And now your his  
You child of chaos  
In love with the stars  
Let their light wash away your scars


	6. You're not like the others, futuristic lovers

When will I see you again  
I'm calling out from your future and past  
Our stories paint the stars  
Like ink from a pen  
Where do we begin  
What comes next  
When do we end  
You say you can't say  
But your eyes give you away  
Longing to hold me and call me your own  
Am I the one who stops you from being alone  
Hold me tight  
Kiss me softly   
Love me hard  
And steal away my heart  
I want to belong  
I want to be yours  
You and I  
Always and forever  
Lovers like no other


	7. Different DNA, they don't understand you

I always knew  
I knew you weren't like them  
You weren't like anyone  
But I never thought you would be  
Something like me  
We sing in the same key  
Our hearts beat in sync  
I come to you  
You reach out for me  
It's like gravity  
Only I know of the secrets  
The secrets you hold in your treasure trove heart  
You whisper them to me  
And I keep them under lock and key  
In a language all our own  
Inside my hearts  
The place you call home


	8. You're from a whole other world

All the stars in the sky  
Where do you come from my love  
You come from somewhere unknown  
A world of your own  
You come from starlight and stardust  
It lies trapped beneath your flesh and bone  
Your soul is calling out  
Your spirit need to be heard  
Take me by the hand  
Keep me close tonight  
Let me hear your cry  
Let me see your light  
And in your groans and growls  
Pull me closer  
Show me your universe


End file.
